godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:One True Slash/Godfather 3 Game Wishlist (Game not confirmed yet)
Okay, EA made it clear they didn't have plans to make another Godfather game in the next three years. But that was in 2009. The three years ended in 2012. Now it's 2016. Four years had passed and we don't have any news on EA denying it nor do we have news EA announcing it. But I don't think it's over yet. Some day - that day might never come - we WILL get a third Godfather game that isn't a rebrand of the first one with the free-roam removed nor is the second one remastered on Xbox One and PS4. So in here you can post your wishlist. What you think would be good for it. Think of it as fan-fiction. The only thing we can't predict is what part would our character play in the story. So here we go: *Still the customizable character. One of the most fun parts about Godfather was that you create your character and build him up. It is a thing that makes Godfather games not a GTA clone with a story based off of a book-movie adaptation. The fact that you not run around with a little guy some dudes in an office made, but with your fantasy mobster a casual player made. Like it or not it was fun, and if we ever get another Godfather game that should stay. *An alternate ending. There are no modern-day game-movie adaptations I know of except for this one, so I will take things from it. What is one of the most succesful crime movies of all time? Scarface. Spoiler Alert: In the end Tony Montana is killed. In 2006 a game based off of Scarface was released with an alternate START. Instead of Tony dying, he survives. What other good movie-game adaptations is there? Well, Warriors, by Rockstar, but this is a GODFATHER thread, sooo. We don't need that Michael dies all-alone bullshit. Also we don't need Mary dying. Solutions? Just replace both of them with another random family. So we can still feel bad for those poor bastards. That way we wouldn't need to cry to sleep ever since you saw that movie as a kid in 90s. *Whores get you somewhere. So basically it was this: In the first game whores were in your house.... What? You expect them to do something? Of course not. They are just sitting there being them. Well that sure is fun! Of course you could flirt with them, but then again who wants to waste their time on a pick-up line when you could become Don of NYC? Then in the second game we had topless whores. That day lots of perverts lost their shit. We could now speak to them and all, with the actual possibility we could get boss-zoned (It's like a friend-zone, but worse). So ehem... Why not go full lenght as to making rooms inside Cathouses with all of funky stuff all around like underwear, bra's or even S.P.E.C.I.A.L types of toys. So you access them and then if you flirt with them you can get laid. Of course actual sex scene would instantly get the game ADULT rating, but the sound effects and a shaking camera, won't, right? That is correct. They won't so that would be a way to make whores more useful and so. For what would you get if you give them a good rubbing and make their ass hurt would be something like an Achievment/Trophy called "Having a Good Time" or something. On PC would just give you a random chance of the whore dropping her job and being your lady. And that is another feature I would like; *Random Events. Now the city of Godfather games because of this feels like when you reach the top of your game suddenly, nobody remembers you. What I am talking about is that you meet somebody, and goodbye. The business owners just say something like "I am still paying you" or "Give my respects to the Godfather" and that's it. The only character other than racket owner that remebers you all along that I can think of is the maid in Godfather 1. She is always nice to Aldo, no matter what. And it's over. So in the third game - if we get one - we need like a chick remembering you, or a past witness seeing you on the street and freaking out. Even something like a police-man suspecting you of seeing you before. Now let me say this; not every time the police must recgonize you, they can sometimes just see you and don't remember where they've seen you before. *''Attention! MAIN FEATURE ON MY WISHLIST -'' Abillity to get yourself a girlfriend or just have one in a plot. So, since Godfather 1 let's take a look: Sonny had a wife and a lover. Tom had a wife. Fred had lots of hookers. Probably. Michael had Apollonia and Kay. Aldo had a fiance. The list goes on and on. Why can't we just have a chick, like find her on the street, flirt and then as a result get a nightout and so until you become friends? It's an idea, don't judge it. I know we have to keep it strict to the movies, but come on! Aldo didn't exist, Dominic didn't exist, why this guy and his chick must? Btw, I am only suggesting this because we need that whore mechanic re-used and it's Valentine's Day soon. That was my Godfather Game Part III wishlist, what's yours? Share it in replies. Category:Blog posts